This invention relates to a terminal end structure of a flat circuitry, such as a flexible flat cable (FFC) and a flexible printed circuit (FPC), and also to a branch connection structure of the flat circuitry.
Generally, when electrically connecting circuitries together, using a flat circuitry, a connector is connected to an end portion of this flat circuitry, and this connector is connected to a mating connector.
FIG. 8 shows a related terminal end structure of a flat circuitry for effecting such connection. The flat circuitry 1 comprises a plurality of conductors 1a fixedly held between insulating films 1b. First, terminals 2 are fixedly press-connected to an end portion of the flat circuitry 1 in electrically connected relation to the respective conductors 1a. Then, the terminals 2 are inserted respectively into terminal receiving chambers 4 in a connector housing 3. Thus, the terminal end structure of the flat circuitry 1 is formed. In this case, press-connecting portions 5 of the terminals 2 are disposed outside of the connector housing 3.
FIG. 9 shows another related construction. In this example, also, terminals 12 are fixedly press-connected to an end portion of a flat circuitry 11 (having a plurality of conductors 11a held between insulating films 11b) in electrically-connected relation to the respective conductors 11a. Then, the terminals 12 are inserted respectively into terminal receiving chambers 14 in a connector housing 13, thus forming a terminal end structure. Slits 16 are beforehand formed in the end portion of the flat circuitry 11 so that the interval between the adjacent conductors 11a can be adjusted. With this construction, the interval between the adjacent terminals 12, connected respectively to the conductors 11a, can be adjusted in accordance with the intervals and arrangement of the terminal receiving chambers 14 in the connector housing 13. In this case, also, press-connecting portions 15 are disposed outside of the connector housing 13.
In the above related terminal end structures of the flat circuitry, the press-connecting portions 5, 15 of the terminals 2, 12, connected respectively to the conductors 1a, 11a, are disposed outside of the connector housing 3, 13, and are not covered with any member. Therefore, there has been a possibility that the conductors 1a, 11a are short-circuited together by dew condensation.